Show Me Your Love
by Jaeyong Sweety
Summary: (Chapter 3 up)Jaehyun itu adik kelas nya Taeyong yang super tampan malahan kelewatan tampan nya. Tapi ntah kenapa Jaehyun bisa suka sama Taeyong yang Tsundere. Dari mana Jaehyun bisa tau Taeyong kan mereka beda kelas? nyok cari tau. Jaeyong /Jaehyun x Taeyong
1. prolog

**Show Me Your Love**

 **Jaeyong**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **BL/BoyLove**

 **yaoi**

 **Summary : Jaehyun itu adik kelas nya Taeyong yang super tampan malahan kelewatan tampan nya. Tapi ntah kenapa Jaehyun bisa suka sama Taeyong tsundere. Dan dari mana Jaehyun bisa tau Taeyong kan mereka beda kelas?? nyok cari tau..**

 **o0o**

Pagi hari Jaehyun sudah berada di koridor sekolah. Bukan karena Jaehyun sok rajin dan sok jadi anak yang teladan, tapi karena hari ini dia harus menjalani piket harian nya dan tepat jatuh hari jumat pagi ini. Saat Jaehyun berjalan di koridor kelas 12 ,JaehyunJaehyun pikir di pagi hari begini murid sekolah lain nya belum pada datang iya sih masih ada beberapa yang udah datang juga. Tapi hari ini kebetulan cukup sepi dan lengang.

Tapi pikiran Jaehyun salah, karean ini kelewat pagi, tapi di kelas 12 itu ada seseorang berperawakan kecil dengan rambut pink pastel nya ( _disini sekolah nya agak sedikit bebas soal penampilan rambut tapi untuk hal pakaian sekolah tentu saja tetap harus rapih)._ Dia sedang memejamkan mata nya dan di telinga nya terselip earphone. Jaehyun yang melihat nya pun terpaku. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelum nya di sekolah ini. Salahkan Jaehyun yang terlalu sering bermain di lapangan Basket dan bisa-bisa nya dia mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar nya, Bahkan dia tidak tau ada orang secantik dia dan itu di kelas ketua tim basket nya johnny. ahh Jaehyun jadi iri.

Jaehyun tenggelam dalam lamunan nya dia tidak sadar ada johnny sampai johnny akhir nya menepuk pundak Jaehyun. "Jae sedang apa kamu disini? " jaehyun yang di tepuk pun sedikit terlonjak kaget. "oh, john hyung, tidak sedang apa-apa hyung" dengan sedikit senyum bodoh ala Jaehyun. Johnny melihat kedalam kelas nya. Johnny kenal jaehyun karena mereka berdua satu tim di tim basket sekolah. Dan sekaligus Johnny itu ketua tim nya. Dan Johnny tau sekarang jaehyun tengah apa di depan kelas nya ini. Apa lagi kalo bukan memandang Seseorang yang terduduk di kelas nya sambil memejamkan mata indah nya itu dia adalah Lee Taeyong teman sekelas johnny yang johnny pikir sih super cuek dan tsundere sedikit susah mendekati nya.

"Kau ada urusan disini jae?? " tanya johnny lagi. Pada hal johnny sudah tau jawaban nya kenapa bertanya lagi. ya mungkin ini hanya basa basi yang kelewat murahan. "Tidak ada juga hyung" Jaehyun kembali tersenyum bodoh. " apa kau sedang memperhatikan dia?? " Johnny menunjuk kan tangan nya ke arah Taeyong yang masih setia dengan alam mimpi nya itu. _'Oh tuhan dari mana johnny hyung bisa tau apa begitu terlihat aku memperhatikan dia'_ keluh Jaehyun dalam hati nya. kalo sudah begini Jaehyun harus jawab apa???

 **TBC/delete**

say haii. ahh gw bikin ff abal-abal again. yg di akun satu nya lagi. ff gw kaga bisa gw next bikos ngak bisa di buka hikss. pada hal ada yg mau gw next ff nya malah ngak bisa di buka nyesek gw.

ini ff kapal jaeyong gw tergila-gila ama nih kapal yang sering bikin moment mulu. dan gw ngakngak pernah bosen buat ngestalkin mereka.

okey soal ff ini di next ..dan gw blm tau jga sih wjwk.

gw butuh review buat penyemangat nih. hihi..

sekian dan terima kasih..

Ttd

Yeon


	2. Chapter 1

**Show Me Your Love**

 **Jaeyong**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **BL/BoyLove**

 **Yaoi**

Summary : Jaehyun itu adik kelas nya Taeyong yang super tampan malahan kelewatan tampan nya. Tapi ntah kenapa Jaehyun bisa suka sama Taeyong yang Tsundere. Dan bagaimana bisa Jaehyun Tau Taeyong kan mereka beda kelas?? nyok cari tau..

.

.

.

.

.

o0o

"kau ada urusan disini Jae? " tanya Johnny lagi. Padahal Johnny sudah tau jawaban nya kenapa harus bertanya lagi. Ya mungkin ini hanya basa basi yang kelewat murahan. "Tidak ada juga hyung" Jaehyun kembali tersenyum bodoh."apa kau sedang memperhatikan dia?? " Johnny menunjukan tangan nya ke arah Taeyong yang masih setia dengan alam mimpi nya itu. _'Oh Tuhan dari mana_ Johnny _hyung bisa tau apa begitu terlihat aku memperhatikan dia'_ keluh Jaehyun dalam hati nya. Kalo sudah begini Jaehyun harus jawab apa??

 **Chapter 1**

Jaehyun tidak tau harus jawab apa. Dia sudah tertangkap basah oleh Johnny .Jaehyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi di pagi hari gini otak Jaehyun belum sepenuh nya berfungsi untuk memikirkan alasan untuk hal ini. Jadi Jaehyun pasrah saja. Taeyong yang masih memejamkan mata akhir nya membuka mata nya, melihat perlah sinar matahari sudah mulai menerang yang awal nya sedikit redup. Kedua tangan nya mengusak mata , agar membuat mata nya melihat dengan jelas. menguap sedikit mata nya mulai menerawang isi kelas dan yang di dapat hanya bangku-bangku yang masih kosong siswa lain belum pada datang. Tapi tadi dia merasa ada yang memperhatikan nya. Ah mungkin hanya perasaan Taeyong saja.

Sedangkan Jaehyun Dan Johnny yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok depan kelas. mengembuskan napas lega karena mereka tidak ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Taeyong.

"Jae tebakan ku benarkan kamu sedang merhatiin Taeyong?? " Tanya Johnny kembali muncul karena pertanyaan sebelum nya belum Jaehyun jawab sama sekali ."Iya kamu benar hyung" Jaehyun menundukan kepala nya seraya malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan teman sekelas Johnny ,Taeyong. Jaehyun baru ingat Kalo Johnny hyung memberi tau nama seseorang itu jadi Jaehyun tidak perlu susah payah mencari tau nama nya .Okeh berterimakasih lah pada Johnny jaehyun. _'Terimakasih_ _untuk_ _nama_ _Taeyong_ _itu_ _Johnny_ _hyung'_ gerutu Jaehyun dalam hati . Jadi sekarang jaehyun hanya akan memulai misi nya untuk mendekati lelaki cantik itu.

"Tenang saja Jae aku tidak keberatan kamu suka pada Taeyong " Johnny menepuk pundak Jaehyun yang masih tertunduk malu. "Hehe Tapi makasih hyung untuk nama nya itu aku jadi tau siapa dia Tanpa harus mencari tau nya " Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan tatapan beretimakasih. "Kalo kau butuh batuan soal Taeyong Tanyakan pada ku Jae oke. aku Tau sedikit tentang dia. hanya sedikit sih setidak nya aku bisa membantu mu Jae" senyum tersungging di bibir Johnny sebenar nya Johnny tahu banyak soal Taeyong kalian belum tahu saja . " ah tentu saja hyung itu pasti hehhh" jaehyun tertawa sedikit "Oh tidak aku piket sekarang. ahh aku terlambat hyung .aku pergi dulu hyung nanti kim saem marah." Jaehyun segera berlari menuju kelas nya."iya jae hati-hati bro,dasar bocah"ledek Johnny .Gara-gara manusia yang kelawat cantik itu bahkan bak bidadari turun dari langit. Jaehyun jadi telat menjalankan piket nya Dan Untung dia masih bisa bernapas lega karena kim saem belum ada di kelas untuk memeriksa anak-anak yang piket. Jaehyun pun segera melakukan pekerjaan yang seharus nya dilakukan. berusahan melakukan yang terbaik hari ini. Walau sebenar nya pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan leleki cantik itu. Jaehyun rasa untuk saat ini dia benar-benar gila, padahal baru melihat nya satu kali tapi kenapa sampai kepikiran nya sampai separah ini.

Taeyong masih setia dengan tepat duduk nya di kelas, walau kelas nya sudah tidak sepi lagi. Sudah banyak teman nya yang berdatangan. taeyong masih memasang aerphone di telinga nya mendengarkan musik yang mengalun.Taeyong tengah mendengarkan lagu DBSK ft Super Junior - Show Me Your Love , taeyong memang pengemar dari dua boyband itu. Taeyong tidak mau berbaur dengan teman yang lain nya tubuh nya terlalu lelah karena tadi malam dia mengerjakan PR sampai larut malam. Gara-gara park saem yang kelewat kejam itu memberikan tugas selalu di luar batas kemampuan murid nya. Tapi Taeyong selalu patuh untuk mengerjakan PR nya ya dia juga masih takut untuk berhadapan dengan guru kelas yang super galak itu.

Tiba-tiba Johnny menghampiri Taeyong dan melepaskan salah satu aerphone yang terselip di telinga Taeyong. Dan Taeyong pun mendongakan kepala nya seraya untuk melihat orang yang berani-berani nya mengusik ketenangan Taeyong. "Yah~" Taeyong berteriak tidak suka atas kelakuan Johnny. "Ohh maaf Taeyong Aku menggangu mu. Tapi aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada mu" Johnny menjelaskan maksud nya melakukan itu karena dia ada urusan. Taeyong hanya mengerutkan kening nya aneh dengan kelakuan teman sekelas nya ini. "Ingin bicara kan soal apa?" Tanya Taeyong To The poin. "Okey jika kau tidak keberatan bisa Temui aku di lapangan Basket nanti sepulang sekolah nanti". Pinta Johnny pada taeyong. Johnny melakukan ini Untuk Jaehyun ,dia juga menyuruh jaehyun agar dia kelapangan basket setelah jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir. aneh juga sih mengajak Jaehyun ke lapangan basket tanpa jadwal latihan.

 _flashback_

Johnny sedang berdiri di depan kelas Jaehyun. Dia melihat-lihat kesana kemari sedang mencari seseorang Tentu saja yang Johnny cari Jaehyun ."Jaehyun " Johnny berteriak memanggil Jaehyun yang tengah terduduk dengan buku di tangan sedang membaca-baca buku karena Jam pelajaran belum berjalan. "Oh Johnny hyung " Jaehyun segera meletakan buku nya di dalam laci meja. Dan lansung menghampiri Johnny. "Ada apa hyung?? " Tanya Jaehyun binggung karena hari ini tidak ada latihan basket tapi kenapa Johnny mencari nya. ahh jaehyun jadi penasaran apa ini soal bidadari itu."Jae kau mau berkenalan dengan Taeyong langsungkan?? " Tanya Johnny sambil tersenyum geli. "ahh hyung, Tentu saja aku mau hehe, tapi gimana cara nya?? "Jaehyun sedikit bingung harus melakukan apa untuk hal ini. Johnny berbisik di telinga Jaehyun. _kalian tau pasti yang di bisikin Johnny Ke Jaehyun heheh._ Dan setelah Johnny selesai membisikan misi nya ,Johnny dan Jaehyun tersenyum menunjukan smirk nya. "Hyung pintar juga. tapi kenapa kau serius sekali. ingin membantuku mendapatkan Taeyong hyung? " Jaehyun bertanya karena dia berpikir ini terlalu aneh karena kenapa juga Johnny hyung mau membantu nya. "nanti juga kau akan tau jae,aku pergi dulu ya bel bentar lagi bunyi okey siap-siap ya " Johnny tersenyum mengoda jaehyun . Jaehyun hanya mengerutkan kening nya mendengar jawaban Johnny Tadi. _apa ada rahasia tentang Taeyong hyung, ah entah lah untuk saat ini pikirkan misi nya saja._

 _flashback end_

Taeyong yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Johnny ,pun akhir nya menyanggupi untuk bertemu dilapangan setelah jam pulang tiba.

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah berakhir Taeyong sedang memasukan buku-buku nya kedalam tas. Setelah selesai dia melihat ke arah belakang, ke tempat dimana Johnny duduk .Tapi dia tidak menemukan Johnny di sana. Johnny sudah lebih dulu pergi.

 _'ah kemana dia, temui tidak ya?? ah bingung. menyebalkan ' gerutu Taeyong dalam hati._

Taeyong pun mau tidak mau akhir nya melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lapangan basket. Koridor sekolah sudah mulai sedikit sepi karena sebagian siswa sudah pulang.

Sesampai Taeyong di lapangan basket,dia tidak menemukan Johnny disana hanya beberapa murid berlalu lalang berhamburan meninggalkan sekolah.

"dimana Johnny?? seperti nya dia sedang menjebak ku " Taeyong bermonolog , memejamkan mata dan memghembuskan napas frustasi. Dia bisa-bisa nya percaya pada Johnny. "kalo gini aku pulang saja huff" Taeyong menghela napas lagi.

Disisi lain Johnny dan Jaehyun sedang berdiri merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

"Jae , kau sudah siap?? " tanya Johnny mengintrupsi Jaehyun.

"huh" Yang di tanya hanya menghela napas.

Johnny memegang pundak Jaehyun dan berkata " Kuatkan tekat mu bro" dan Johnny tersenyum mengoda Jaehyun. "Ayo keburu Taeyong nya pergi " . "ini baru awal, kalo nanti berusaha sendiri, aku tidak bisa membantu mu lagi Jae"

"Baiklah hyung. hwaiting~" Jaehyun memberi semangat untuk diri nya sendiri dan mencoba mengilangkan rasa gugup,dan detak jantung nya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Jaehyun pun melangahkan kaki menuju lapangan basket dimana disana Taeyong sedang berdiri sendiri.

Taeyong sudah akan keluar dari lapangan basket tapi dia malah..

Brukk

suara Tabrakan dua orang terjadi. Taeyong merutuki diri nya sendiri. Hari ini dia begitu sial bagaimana tidak dia Bisa percaya pada Johnny yang menjebaknya, yang hanya ingin Taeyong melihat ke adaan sekitar sekolah gitu_-. Dasar Johnny menyebalkan. Dan sekarang dia bertabrakan dengan orang. Dan dan dan posisi Mereka sekarang. Tidak...rasa nya Taeyong ingin mati sekarang.

"yaaa.. " teriak Taeyong saat mereka berdua terjatuh.

Jaehyun yang di tabrak pun repleks terjatuh juga, bukan karena dia tidak mampuh menahan badan yang lebih kecil itu. Tapi karena kejadian ini di luar dugaan. Dan dia berada di bawah bidadari itu. Jaehyun bisa merasakan hebusan napas hangat dari Taeyong. Badan Taeyong berada tepat di dada bidang milik Jaehyun. Jantung nya sekarang berdetak dengan tidak teratur. Bahkan mungkin Taeyong bisa mendengar nya.

Taeyong yang merasakan detak jantung nya yang sedikit tidak normal pun merasa aneh. _ada apa dengan ku??_ dia hanya mengerajapkan mata indah nya itu. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuat nya hangat.

"Sampai kapan kita begini?? nanti ada yang liat bagaimana. apa lagi kalo saem yang melihat nya?? " bisik Jaehyun di telinga Taeyong.

Tiba-tiba pipi Taeyong memanas dan mengasilkan sedikit semburan merah charry di pipi nya. Taeyong yang mendengar itu mendongakan wajah nya menatap orang yang ada tepat di bawah badan nya. Dan apa ini?? manusia?? ohh bukan pangeran berkuda?? ahh entah lah. Kenapa Taeyong jadi seperti ini dimana harga diri nya sekarang??.

"heyy" Jaehyun mengibaskan tangan nya tepat didepan wajah Taeyong dan Taeyong hanya mengerjapkan mata indah nya kembali.

"bangun!. ini di depan umum,aku malu" Jaehyun berbisik lagi dan Taeyong segera bangun dari posisi nya. membereskan penampilan nya.

"maaf.. " Taeyong membungkukan badan nya sembilan puluh derajat. dan Segera hendak pergi. Dia sudah tidak tahan ini sungguh membuat nya malu setengah mati. Taeyong yang hendak melangkah menjauh. Tapi tangan nya Terasa ada yang mengenggam.

"Tunggu..!!Tidak perlu meminta maaf, dan jangan berlebihan, aku tau kau tidak sengaja. dan kurasa kamu lebih tua dari ku. Jung Jaehyun" Jaehyun menggulurkan tangan nya.

"umm Lee Taeyong, kelas 11??" Tangan mereka berdua bertautan. mereka berdua merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuat jantung masing-masing dari mereka berdetak tak menentu. Dan segera Taeyong melepaskan nya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh antara mereka berdua.

"iya. Taeyong-sii" Jawab Jaehyun singkat. " ah~ panggil aku Taeyong hyung saja. jangan terlalu formal" pinta Taeyong. " Baiklah Taeyong hyung" oke bisa bangunkan Jaehyun sekarang,rasa nya seperti dalam mimpi sungguh.

"Aku harus pulang Jaehyun, sampai jumpa" Taeyong berjalan menjauhi Jaehyun yang terpaku karena di beri Lambaian Tangan oleh Taeyong .

Johnny yang memperhatikan kejadian antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong membuat nya tertawa dan Tak sadar Ada Ten kekasih nya menghampiri nya.

"John sedang apa kamu disini? ayo kita pulang " Jhonny melihat kesamping nya dan ada Ten si kecil munggil yang sangat mencintai nya. _kok terbalik sih bukan 'yang sangat johnny cintai'. kok malah 'yang sangat mencintai Johnny'_.abaikan.

"lihat itu Tennie " Johnny memegang wajah munggil Ten dan mendongakan wajah nya ke arah dua manusia yang sedang dalam posisi ambigu. Johnny melepas pegangan nya di wajah Ten. Dan Ten membulatkan mata nya meminta penjelasan.

"Itu Taeyong kan??" Johnny mengganguk mengiyakan. "Terus siapa dia?" menunjuk seseorang yang ada di bawah Taeyong.

"Jung Jaehyun" Johnny membisikan nya di telinga Ten.

"Jung Jaehyun?? kamu menjodohkan nya untuk Taeyong ku " Johnny mengganguk lagi. Soal 'Taeyong ku' jangan salah paham karena Ten disini Memiliki Taeyong sebagai sahabat Kebetulkan mereka Teman dari SMP.

"kenapa juga harus di jodohkan?? " Ten cemberut dan Tak lupa mengerutkan kening.

"aku tidak menjodohkan sayang. cuma mempertemukan okey. Jangan cemberut gitu kan aku jadi gemes liat nya" Johnny mencubit hidung munggil Ten.

"hentikan Johnn kamu buat aku malu " Ten memukul dada bidang milik Johnny. Dan Johnny hanya berAwria saja. Sebenarnya Tidak sakit di pukul Ten itu Tapi seperti di kelitiki." soal Taeyong terserah pada mu. semoga ini yang terbaik" Ten pun berjalan untuk pulang disusul Oleh Johnny. "Tunggu aku Tennie~" Johnny berteriak manja.

"Jangan Lebay deh John. kaki mu kan panjang. aku baru satu langkah juga. satu langkah mu itu tiga langkah ku Johnn" Celoteh Ten. Dan hanya di hadiahi Cengiran bodoh oleh Johnny. Ten hanya menghela napas nya melihat tingkah laku pacar nya itu.

"Kita sudah sejejajar sekarang" dan Johnny pun membetuk tangan nya agar di gandeng oleh Ten. Ten menatap Johnny dia hanya berdecak "cihh, baiklah kajja" Ten pun mengandeng Tangan Johnny.

Taeyong yang Tadi di lapangan basket sekarang dia berada di halte bus. Dia dari tadi hanya melamun. Dan pikiran nya entah melayang kemana. Dia sedang menunggu bus untuk membawa nya pulang. Rasa nya Taeyong ingin cepat-cepat datang kerumah. Ia ingin langsung menengelamkan wajah nya di kasur kesayangan nya.

"huh" Taeyong menghela napas frustasi. Ia terus membayankan Ke jadian memalukan tadi. Sungguh rasa nya Taeyong akan jadi gila kalo terus begini. _ah jangan lebay._

"Taeyong kamu disini?" suara itu suara pemilik healing smile. Yup Nakamoto Yuta lelaki asal jepang yang menyukai Taeyong. Tapi Taeyong tidak suka Yuta. Karena Taeyong sering lihat Yuta dengan orang lain, Jadi Taeyong pikir Yuta hanya mempermainkan nya saja Tidak benar-benar serius dengan perasaan nya.

Taeyong mengdongakan wajah nya menatap tidak suka akan ke hadiran Yuta.

"iya kenapa. tidak boleh?? " Taeyong memajukan bibir nya sedikit, membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya pasti tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium nya.

"Hey.. Jangan begitu dong yongie. maafin aku ya?? soal semalam sungguh itu cuma kebetulan doang kok"

"aku tidak memikirkan itu. aku lupa. aku juga tidak ingat semalam aku melakukan apa".ya memang Taeyong tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yang mekakukan apa-apa disini itu Yuta.

 _Flashback_

Taeyong sedang duduk di kelas nya. ya ini lah yang sering Taeyong lakukan jarang sekali berkeliaran keluar sekolah. Dia terlalu malas Jika tidak Ten yang mengajak nya.

Yuta juga yang melihat Taeyong segera menghampiri pujaan hati nya.

"Yongie~" Yuta sedikit berteriak. Membuat Taeyong sontak Kaget karena nya.

Taeyong mengelus dada nya. "huff. bisa tidak ,tidak usah teriak begitu Nakamoto" Taeyong memancarkan wajah kesal nya.

"ya Yongie jangan panggil aku begitu! " Yuta mengerucutkan bibir nya membuat Taeyong yang melihat nya merasa sebal bukan gemas.

"Ada apa kamu kesini?? " Tanya Taeyong to the poin. Taeyong malas jika melayani Yuta lama-lama.

"ayo, kita ke kantin bersama" ajak Yuta dan langsung mengengam pergelangan Tangan Taeyong. Tapi sayang Taeyong menahan nya.

"Tidak mau. aku sedang malas kesana" Taeyong melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman Yuta .

"Baiklah, Tapi bisa tidak nanti malam temani aku jalan-jalan di sekitar kota ini Yongie?? kumohon sekali ini saja " Yuta memberi gerakan memohon.

Entah kenapa Taeyong Jadi iba melihat Yuta memohon seperti ini. Ya mau tidak mau Taeyong mengiyakan nya.

malam pun tiba Yuta sudah datang terlebih dahulu di tempat yang iya janjikan pada Taeyong. Rencana nya untuk mengajak Taeyong kencan gagal sudah. Belum juga Taeyong datang Winwin adik kelas Yuta yang iya suka Juga tidak sengaja bertemu Yuta di sini.

"hyung kau sedang apa disini, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu disini" Pertanyaan Winwin belum juga Yuta jawab. Winwin sudah memeluk erat pinggang yuta. "Yuta hyung kau pernah bilang kau menyukaiku kan?? " Yuta yang kaget akan kelakuan Winwin pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan nya.

"mari kita berkencan hyung" ajak Winwin Dan tepat saat itu Taeyong datang dengan pakaian casual ala Taeyong bibir tipis dengan sedikit lipice.

Taeyong memicingkan mata nya dan Yang iya dapati ada lah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan. Dan salah satu nya Taeyong cukup kenali. Ya Itu Yuta. Dan apa kata nya tadi ' _mari kita brerkencan'._

Jadi Yuta menyuruh nya keluar malam begini hanya untuk melihat nya berpelukan.

Dan Yuta yang sadar akan ke hadiran Taeyong dia tidak bisa memanggil nya untuk sekedar bilang ' _jangan pergi '_ Yuta tidak mau menyakiti Winwin karena Winwin juga bagian dari detak jantung nya.

Tapi bagaimana Taeyong?? .Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Semua lelaki atau perempuan sama saja selalu mempermain kan hati nya.

 _Flashback_ _end_

"Aku muak melihat wajah mu" Taeyong pun beranjak dari duduk nya, dia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat Wajah Yuta.

"Tunggu Yongie~ " Teriak Yuta. Taeyong terus berjalan meninggalkan halte. Tidak peduli dengan Teriakan Yuta, Taeyong sedikit meperlihatkan Raut muka nya yang sedikit sedih. ya hanya sedikit.

Taeyong terus berjalan di trotoar kota masih di sekitar sekolah sih. Tiba-tiba dia melihat kaleng botol bekas, saking iya kepikiran wajah menyebalkan Nakamoto Yuta. Taeyong menendang botol itu dengan berutal, menggangap botol itu adalah wajah Yuta.

plektakkk

"Aw" suara khas Jaehyun terdengar. Taeyong tidak memelihat ada seseorang Yang berdiri dengan tegap disana. Salahkan pikiran nya yang mengabaikan susana di sana, hingga tida sadar ada seseorang yang sebenar nya cukup mustahil untuk di abaikan.

Taeyong membelalakan mata nya.

"Maaf Jaehyun"

TBC

aduh ini ff melenceng dari summary ama judul nya ke nya. yeon nulis ngalir aja yang ada di otak di tulis. jadi nya gini deh.

maaf juga tulisan ff ku masih jelek. maklum masih belajar. jadi maaf klo baca nya sedikit ngak enak. klo ada typo jga maaf ya. aduh jdi kebanyakan minta maaf ya wkwkw

.ada johnten, yuwin, mungkin juga ilyoung. maaf klo ngak suka.

moment jaeyong nya juga baru dikit. maaf kan yeon ya

balasan review

 **pissangnim:** iya nanggung jadiaku lanjut nih. baca lagi ya jangan bosen. next review di tunggu.

 **cottoncandgi:** udah aku lanjut ya

 **gitakanya:** udah aku lanjut ya

 **nunim:** okey udh aku lanjut. next review ya wkwkw

 **Kyunie:** okey udh aku lanjut. ya bisa di bilang gitu kaya nya.

makasih walau cuma review next ato lanjut doang juga yeon udh seneng. buat yang belum review berharap bisa review ya

makasih buat yang udah review, follow, and fav yeon cinta kalian 'Saranghae'/hug


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Show** **Me Your Love**

 **Jaeyong**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **BL/BoyLove**

 **yaoi**

 **summary :** Jaehyun itu adik kelas Taeyong yang super tampan malahan kelewatan tampan nya. Tapi ntah kenapa Jaehyun bisa suka sama Taeyong yang Tsundere. Dan bagaimana bisa Jaehyun tau Taeyong kan mereka beda kelas? nyok cari tau..

.

.

.

.

o0o

Taeyong terus berjalan ditrotoar kota masih di sekitar sekolah sih. Tiba-tiba dia melihat kaleng botol bekas, saking iya kepikiran wajah menyebalkan Nakamoto Yuta. Taeyong menendang botol itu dengan brutal, menggangap botol itu adalah wajah Yuta.

pletakk

"Aw" suara khas Jaehyun terdengar. Taeyong tidak melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan tegap disana. Salahkan pikiran nya yang mengabaikan suasana disana,hingga tidak sadar seseorang yang sebenarnya cukup mustahil untuk diabaikan.

Taeyong membelalakan mata nya.

"maaf Jaehyun"

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Taeyong tau siapa yang terkena kaleng botol yang di tendangnya . Seseorang yang tidak sengaja iya tabrak di lapangan basket tadi dan sekarang terkena botol akibat ulah nya lagi. Dimana Taeyong yang kalem dan pendiam, ini terlihat seperti anak brutal Terkesan ceroboh.

" apa kamu baik-baik saja? mana yang sakit?" Taeyong menghampiri Jaehyun tanpa ada rasa ragu bahkan Taeyong mengabaikan detak jantung nya, yang akan berdetak berlebihan bila beretemu pandang dengan Jaehyun lagi. Tangan nya memegang pundak jaehyun dan meraba-raba mencari letak luka akibat kaleng botol yang di tendang Taeyong.

Tanpa Taeyong sadari Jaehyun yang melihat kelakuan Taeyong,hanya terkekeh melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi. Jaehyun merasakan, tangan lembut dan kecil itu meraba-raba badannya,Jaehyun jadi berpikian yang tidak-tidak.

Tangan Jaehyun pun akhir nya menghentikan aksi meraba-raba Taeyong. sambil tersenyum jahil.

"yang kena kaleng itu dahi ku hyung" tangan nya mengarahkan tangan taeyong ke dahi Jaehyun . "bukan badan ku, kamu membuat aku malu saja, pake di pegang-pegang segala" senyum jahil jaehyun pun kembali lagi.

"Dasar anak mesum" Tangan Taeyong pun memukul dahi itu.

"Aw, sakit hyung" sedikit memar sih, Tapi tidak sakit ini cuma sandiwara Jaehyun saja ."siapa yang tidak akan berpikiran mesum jika melihat wajah polos mu hyung".

"Aku tidak polos" Taeyong mengerucutkan bibir nya, nampak mengemaskan.

"ohh baiklah kamu tidak polos hyung"Jaehyun pasrah saja,lagian mana ada anak segede Taeyong tidak polos Jaehyun juga tau itu,bahkan Jaehyun juga tidak polos:v . ini pertemuan kedua bagi mereka bisa dibilang pertama juga sih. Tapi ntah kenapa rasanya ada ikatan batin di antara mereka.

Baru hari pertama Menggenal lelaki bermarga Jung ini sudah Membuat Taeyong kesal dan salah tingkah.

Jaehyun sedikit terperanjat, saat Tangan Taeyong menggengam pergelagan tangan nya,dan Taeyong melangkahkan kaki nya sambil menggengam pergelangan tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya mengekori Taeyong yang memegang tangan nya itu. mengikuti setiap langkah kaki kecil itu melangkah . Ntah Jaehyun tidak tau Taeyong mau membawa nya kemana. Dibawa kemana pun Jaehyun mau kok, tanpa di beri tau juga.

"hyung kita mau kemana? "Tanya Jaehyun sambil tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyong.

"Aku akan memgobati luka mu, jadi ikuti saja aku " Tanpa menengok ke belakang Taeyong terus berjalan sambil mengengam tangan Jaehyun.

Sekarang Jaehyun tengah terduduk di mini market, menunggu Taeyong yang sedang membeli sesuatu untuk mengobati memar di dahi Jaehyun. Ya Taeyong membawa Jaehyun ke mini market memang aneh sih, tapi tak apa yang penting Taeyong mengobati Jaehyun.

Taeyong sudah datang, dia mendudukan pantat nya di samping jaehyun. membawa satu gelas es yang dingin, lalu taeyong menempatkan es itu ke dahi Jaehyun.

"apa ini aneh? aku bukan beli obat tapi es hehe" Taeyong tertawa kecil. membuat bibir mungil nya terlihat mengemaskan di mata Jaehyun. dan Jangan tanyakan keadaan jantungnya, saat ini jantung Taeyong sedang berdebar tidak karuan. apa lagi dengan bertatapan dengan Jaehyun seperti ini. _ada apa dengan jantung ku ?_ gerutu Taeyong dalam hati.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. ini juga cukup untuk membuat memar di dahi ku membaik" Jaehyun tersenyum menampakan dimple nya. Dia sambil menatap Taeyong dengan memuja ke indahan di depan nya ini. Rasa nya Jaehyun ingin mencium bibir tipis itu apa lagi saat Taeyong tertawa tadi. Kalau Jaehyun hilang kendali mungkin Sudah habis bibir Taeyong oleh nya.

Taeyong merasaan aneh melihat Jaehyun malah melamun.

"heyy Jaehyun" Taeyong mengibaskan Tangan sebelah kanan nya. sedangkan yang kiri tengah memeggang es di dahi Jaehyun.

"iya hyung" Jaehyun sambil mengkerjap-kerjapkan mata nya. Untung Taeyong membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyun kalo tidak,Pikiran mesum Jaehyun terus berlanjut ntah apa yang akan terjadi.

Taeyong pun merasa sudah cukup untuk mengobati memar di dahi Jaehyun, Taeyong menaruh es nya di meja.

"okey Jaehyun, hyung rasa sudah cukup untuk mengobati memar mu, Jadi aku mau pulang okey. maaf sekali lagi atas kecerobohan ku, kamu jadi memar, mungkin juga sakit badan gara-gara tadi jatuh tertipah tubuh ku" Taeyong hendak berdiri Tapi tiba-tiba Tangan Jaehyun mengegamnya.

"Antar aku pulang hyung. baru hyung bisa pulang. kalo aku pulang sendiri nanti pingsan gimana? siapa yang menolong ku. kalo hyung tidak mengantarku ya ya ya? " menatap Taeyong dengan sendu dan penuh aegyo.

"Tapi.." Taeyong terdiam sejenak, dia memikirkan bahwa dia harus pulang tepat waktu oleh ibu nya. ' _Ah alasan apa yang harus ku berikan pada eomma nanti? tapi tidak apa-apa mungkin. jika aku beralasan menolong teman ku yang tiba-tiba sakit dan harus mengantar nya pulang. ya alasan itu saja'_ pikir Taeyong dalam hati. setelah hening beberapa saat,Taeyong pun membuka suara " Baiklah.kita naik bus atau kamu membawa kendaraan sendiri Jaehyun? " Taeyong mendudukan pantat nya kembali di kursi setelah bergelut beberapa saat dengan pikiran nya.

Puppy eyes milik Jaehyun dengan mengemaskan menatap Taeyong dan memberi Taeyong senyum deep dimple nya. "Tenang hyung, aku bawa motor kok. hyung mau kan naik motor ku? " Jaehyun masih menatap mata Taeyong, namun yang ditatap sedikit menghindari tatapan yang di berikan oleh Jaehyun.

Taeyong yang ditatap Jaehyun intens, akhir nya Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar sana, yah mini market ini hanya berdingdingkan kaca transparan saja. "ah tapi aku tidak bisa bawa motor Jaehyun heheh" Taeyong hanya tertawa sedikit, iya dia malu mana ada anak sebesar dia belum bisa bawa motor ,ya kalo naik sih Taeyong bisa. Taeyong pernah belajar motor juga sih Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan nya, karena Taeyong orang nya penakut dia memilih untuk berhenti. Bagaimana tidak baru awal belajar motor saja Taeyong sudah terjatuh lima kali, dan hasil nya buka nya bisa malah badan Taeyong memar-memar bahkan kulit nya tergores Tanah dan alhasil kulit nya pun di penuhi darah walau tidak banyak. Taeyong orang nya sangat memikirkan tubuh nya, dia juga terlalu takut untuk mengendarai motor. Jadi Taeyong rasa dia adalah salah satu musuh nya motor kalo bisa dibilang.

"padahal kepala ku masih sedikit pusing,tapi tidak apa-apa biar aku saja yang membawa nya"Jaehyun sedikit meringis bahwa kepala nya memang sedikit pusing, mau gimana lagi Taeyong tidak bisa mengendarai motor.

"okey, ayo aku harus pulang cepat, jadi setelah mengantar mu aku akan langsung pulang" Taeyong beranjak dari duduk nya. Lalu mengengam tangan Jaehyun " diaman motor mu??, kita harus cepat-cepat nanti ibu ku akan marah jika telat pulang" wajah nya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"di parkiran sekolah hyung. sudah tidak usah mengantar ku pulang, hyung biar aku saja yang mengantar mu pulang" Tangan yang di genggam oleh Taeyong beralih menjadi di genggam Jaehyun.

"kenapa begitu? " Taeyong yang sadar akan gengaman tangan nya yang beralih menjadi digenggamn Jaehyun. Dia berusaha Melepaskan nya.

"Kata nya hyung buru-buru jadi aku antar mau kan??" Jaehyun menjelaskan maksud nya, ya ini juga biar Jaehyun tau alamat rumah kakak kelas nya ini. Biar aja kalo nanti eomma nya marah, ini demi orang yang Jaehyun suka. Tidak masalah bagi Jaehyun itu semua.

"Tapi tadi kamu yang mau hyung antar kenapa jadi kebalik?? " Taeyong jadi binggung, kalo beneran Jaehyun nganterin Taeyong itu adalah pertama kali nya Taeyong di antar teman laki-laki ,kecualikan Ten karena dia itu teman sesekelas sekaligus tetangga nya Taeyong. Tapi ini beda. Ya okey Taeyong pasrah aja gimana mau nya Jaehyun.

"kan hyung ngak bisa bawa motor, jadi percuma dong hyung nganter aku .kan hyung yang aku bonceng" Jaehyun Masih senyum-senyum ngak jelas mikirin dia bakal tau rumah Taeyong.

"baiklah. ayo" Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dari tadi tangan Jaehyun menggengam Tangan Taeyong. Dan sekarang Taeyong sadar akan genggangaman itu dan segara melepaskan nya. Wajah nya agak bersemu tapi Taeyong tutupi dengan melangkah keluar mini market.

~~~

Dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok tengah berdiri di halte bus mereka adalah Ten dan Johnny dua sejoli ini tengah menunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Johnny apa dia baik? apa cocok untuk Taeyong?" Ten menatap mata kekasih nya dengan cemas, Ten takut Taeyong akan tersakiti. Ten tidak mau melihat teman nya itu murung dan akan menutup diri nya lagi.

TBC

bhkss apa ini??

hayo johnny blm jawab pertanyaan ten tuh.

gw masih binggung nih ff nanti kedepan nya gimana. tapi otak gw udh penuh sama kisah ccerita di ff ini udh bergulir. tapi gw lgi males nulis, sibuk kerja jdi agak terabaikan.

tapi tenang aja kok masih next.

banyak yang nanya si johnny ini siapa nya Taeyong?? mak comblang?? bkn dia bkn mak comblang tapi dia seseorang yang pernah suka sama taeyong. Tapi dia ngak mau nunggu seseorang buat suka ama dia. Jadi johnny milih pacaran sama Ten ,karena ten itu suka ma johnny. johnny milih membuka hati nya buat Ten. jdi dia lagi nyari seseorang yang buat ngelengkapin taeyong dan bener-bener cinta sama taeyong, anggap johnny ini malaikat nya buat taeyong. apa Ten tau johnny pernah suka ama taeyong?? jawaban nya ngak. okey nanti yeon ceritain semua nya di next chapter okey.

maaf klo ada typo.

harap maklumi author jga manusia biasa.

blm bisa bls reviewan nya lgi.

makasih buat yg udh foll, fav, and review.

buat **prince yuta** makasih atas saran nya, dan cara" nulis ff nya baik, tpi gw org nya agak lola jdi agak sedikit belum nyerep semua nya hehe

okey review jusseyo


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

**Show** **Me Your Love**

 **Jaeyong**

 **(Jaehyun x Taeyong)**

 **BL/BoyLove**

 **yaoi**

 **summary : Jaehyun itu adik kelas nya Taeyong yang super tampan mala** **han kelewatan tampan nya. Tapi ntah kenapa Jaehyun bisa suka suka sama Taeyong yang Tsundere. Dan bagaimana bisa Jaehyun Tau Taeyong, kan mereka beda kelas?? nyok cari tau.**

 **o0o**

Dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok tengah berdiri di halte bus mereka adalah Ten dan Johnny dua sejoli ini tengah menunmenunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Johnny apa dia baik?? apa dia cocok untuk Taeyong? " Ten menatap mata kekasih nya dengan cemas, Ten takut Taryong akan tersakiti. Ten tidak mau nelihat teman nya itu murung dan akan menutup diri lagi.

 **Chapter 2 part 2**

"Percaya pada ku Tenie ,Jaehyun itu anak baik, kulihat selama ini dia tidak pernah banyak bergaul, dia juga lebih memilih belajar dan menggikuti exschool di banding melakukan hal yang tidak penting, walau aku tidak bisa melihat isi hati Jaehyun yang sesungguh nya ,tapi aku yakin dia akan melengkapi Taeyong " tutur Johnny sambil menatap mata bulat Ten, Yang menyorotkan sinar kepercaya untuk Johnny. "dan yang perlu kau tau, aku tidak pernah mendengar Jaehyun pacaran selama aku mengenalnya di tim basket" lanjut Johnny sambil tersenyum pada Ten.

Johnny mengusak surai hitam itu dan tersenyum. Ten Terus menatap Johnny dengan tatapan kagum akan betapa murni nya perasaan Johnny mempercayai si Jung Jaehyun itu. Ten menemukan pancaran menenangkan di mata Johnny. Ten percaya Johnny, dia tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata hitam milik Johnny.

"Aku percaya pada mu Johnny " Ten tersemyum mereka masih saling bertatapan dan kali ini Ten memeluk Johnny, membuat sang pemilik tubuh tegap itu tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengusak surai hitam itu. Untuk beberapa saat berpeluka akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan singkat itu.

"Tentu saja pacarku ini harus percaya pada ku. itu sudah seharus nya" menyentuh hidung munggil Ten dan tersenyum jahil.

"hmm" Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Johnny menahan gemasnya.

"Mari kita jodohkan Taeyong dengan Jaehyun, hmm bagaimana?? " Ten menyikut sisi tangan Johnny dan memberi seringaian mengemaskan menurut Johnny.

"hah.. A-pa" Johnny tergangap sendiri dia kaget mendengar pernyataan Ten itu.

Sejak kapan Johnny dan Ten jadi orang yang usil dengan urusan cinta orang lain. apa lagi Ten. eh, Tapi ini kan Taeyong, tentu saja Ten sudah pernah ikut campur dalam urusan cintanya (Taeyong). Padahal Johnny juga sama seperti Ten, Johnny jadi berfikir bahwa Johnny dan Ten benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain bukan?. Banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki salah satu nya , suka usil dalam urusan cinta sahabat nya kali ini.

Kenapa Ten bisa bisa bicara soal menjodohkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun?? padahal dia kan baru saja percaya bahwa Jaehyun orang baik. begitulah isi pikiran Johnny saat ini.

Dan ternyata Ten bicara begitu karena dia melihat sosok teman nya itu?(Taeyong) sedang di bonceng motor si pemuda jung. Jadi ini toh yang buat Ten ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua. Ten merasa Taeyong cocok bersama Jaehyun. Untuk pertama kali nya Taeyong di antar pulang oleh namja selalin Ten.

Walau hanya melihat sekilas Ten jelas melihat raut wajah bahagia terpancar di wajah Jung Jaehyun.

 **Skip**

 **Flasback**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Taeyong masuk _senior high school_ .dia sudah menyiapkan semua nya, dari buku, tas, sepatu, seragam dan perlengkapan lain nya. Padahal dari semalam Taeyong sudah niat buat bangun pagi tapi ntah kenapa Taeyong selalu telat, ini kebiasa buruk nya.

Di depan sana Ten tengah menunggu Taeyong yang masih berdandan mengunakan seragam nya. Sesekali Ten mendesah "huff" kesal dan prustasi karena Taeyong yang akan membuat mereka terlambat masuk sekolah di hari pertama.

Padahal Ten selalu memperingatkan Taeyong untuk menyalakan alarm, Tapi tetep saja kelakuan Taeyong yang suka lupa itu membuat mereka berdua sering terlambat kalau masuk sekolah.

Bahkan di hari pertama masuk sekolah harus kena hukum juga kan malu, itu sih pikiran Ten.

"Taeyong cepat ~" Teriak Ten dari luar kebetulan kamar Taeyong di bagian bawah jadi ngampang untuk berteriak seperti itu. jangan berfikir Ten tidak sopan berteriak di rumah orang, lagian kan Keluarga Lee sudah terbiasa dengan Ten, kan Ten tetanggaan sama Taeyong. Jadi keluarga Lee sudah sangat mengenal tingkah laku Ten.

Setelah beberapa menit Ten menunggu Taeyong dengan gusar. akhir nya Taeyong menampakan diri.

"Ayo" ujar nya sambil Tergesah-gesah dan langsung menarik lengan Ten. mereka berlari menuju halte. karena Taeyong juga sadar mereka berdua pasti terlambat.

" hah.. haha.. " suara Taeyong dan Ten bersamaan mengatur napas masing-masing. mereka berdiri di halte untuk menunggu bus, yang akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah baru.

"Taeyong ini salah mu kita pasti akan di hukum nanti" Ten cemberut sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Taeyong hanya tersenyum dan bergumam " Maaf. Ten" Taeyong memberi guncangan di tangan Ten dia sedang memohon supaya Ten memaafkan nya.

Ini lah sisi lain dari seorang Lee Taeyong dia imut, dan selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan itu hanya di ketahui oleh Ten seorang saja Teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangga nya. Ke banyakan orang menggenal Taeyong sebagai seseorang yang anit sosial dan agak sedikit acuh terhadap lingkungan nya, keculai keluarga atau kerbat nya saja dia akan membuka diri nya. Tentu semua nya Ten menggerti untuk menjadi Teman Taeyong dia harus mengerti hati nya dan kenyamanan nya bersosial.

"iya. aku maafkan, tapi awas saja kalau kau ulangi lagi aku tak akan menjemput mu lagi" Ten mendengus kesal, tapi sedikit mereda karena tingkah taeyong yang sok-sokan beraegyo. Sungguh Ten kesal kenapa teman nya ini selalu seperti ini kan geselin.

"Iya.. iya " kata Taeyong sambil tersenyum lepas.

Taeyong dan Ten tiba di gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup rapat. Hening itulah suasana sekolah sekarang. Karena murid-murid lain sudah masuk kelas masing-masing, Dan mereka semua pasti tengah melalukan MABIS ( _masa bimbingan sekolah)._

Kebetulah disana gerbang nya di jaga oleh Pak satpam. Jadi Taeyong dan Ten setidak nya bisa berusaha untuk masuk.

"Annyeong Ahjushi, apa kami boleh masuk?? kumohon ini hari pertama kami masuk, jadi kumohon buka gerbang nya Ahjushi " pinta Ten dengan sedikit beraegyo.

Dan jangan tanya apakah Taeyong akan melakukal hal seperti Ten?? Jawaban nya Tidak. Taeyong lebih memilih diam. Tidak ada niat untuk membantu Ten sama sekali. Padahal mereka telat begini itu gara-gara Taeyong. Ya ini lah salah satu sifat nya Seorang Lee Taeyong SUPER CUEK. Bukan karena dia tidak mau membantu tapi memang Taeyong seseorang yang akan berubah di luar lingkungan nya. Ten pun mengerti itu walau memang sedikit mengesalkan.

"huf.. kalian ini tau hari pertama masuk sekolah malah malas-malasan, jadi lah telat " Tutur pak satpam yang berdiri di balik pintu gerbang.

"Ahjushi, ayolah kumohon buka, kami tidak akan telat lagi lain kali, jebal" Rajuk Ten lagi. "Taeyong kenapa kau diam saja lakukan sesuatu, kau sungguh tak membantu, kita telatkan karena ulah mu " Ten jengah meilihat teman nya ini Karena diam saja dari tadi sedangkan Ten dari tadi merjuk pada Pak satpam . Ngeselin.

"Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa " kata Taeyong sambil mengaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal. dan Tersenyum polos seperti tanpan dosa. Ten hanya mendengus mendengar pernayataan Taeyong.

"Ayolah, Ahjushi " mohon Ten lagi.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini begitu cerah, jadi tidak baik membuat cuaca mendung akibat kalian berdua, Tapi ingat jangan di ulangi lagi " dengan begitu pak satpam pun membuka pintu gerbang itu untuk Ten dan Taeyong.

"Gomawo, Ahjushi saranghae" Ten berucap sambil melakukan Love sing.

"Tunggu~" teriak namja jangkung, yang berlari menghampiri gerbang sekolah juga.

"hah.. hhaha" dia mengatur napas nya. Namja berperawakan tinggi, dan cukup tampan. Terlihat menggunakan seragam sama seperti Ten dan Taeyong. Ciri khas anak Baru.

"Hei. Kau telat juga! " bentak Pak satpam pada namja jangkung itu.

"Maaf pak karena saya baru di seoul, jadi kurang mengenal jalananya menuju sini, jadi saya telat " tutur nya sambil menatap pak satpam dengan memelas. Iya sih logat nya sedikit berbeda dengan orang korea lain nya. agak terkesan sambil di tekan setiap kata nya. pelafalan "R" nya pun lebih jelas. Itu pemikiran Pak satpam.

Jangan Lupakan Ten dan Taeyong mereka berdua masih berdiri disana bersama pak satpam dan juga namja jangkung itu.

Ten menatap namja jangkung itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya sama sekali dia terlalu terpesona melihat namja itu. seperti nya suka pada pandangan pertama nih.

Tapi namja jangkung itu menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan memuja dan sekaligus kagum. mungkin dia kaget melihat wajah bahk anime hidup. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah Taeyong jika sedang mode diam seperti ini itu terlihat begitu menawan dan manis. begitulah pikir Namja jangkung yang mempunyai nama Seo Johnny atau Seo Young Ho.

"Hey kalian, kenapa saling Tatap menatap. haiss. baik lah kalian ikut dengan ku keruangan satpam, untuk mencatat nama kalian. karena telat. jika telat lagi. kalian akan kena hukuman. cepat sana" tutur Pak satpam sambil mengelengkan kepala nya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa jadi seperti adegan di drama. saling Tatap-tatapan dan akan mengahsilkan drama cinta segitiga. uhh _satpam nya kebanyakan nonton drakor jadi gitu pikiranny wkwkq. abaikan_.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruangan satpam . Ten yang melihat kecangungan antara Dia, Taeyong, dan Johnny. Dia mencoba membuka suara dengan menegur johnny. " boleh berkenalan ??siapa nama mu?? suasana agak canggung supaya tidak canggung perkenalkan siapa dirimu, aku Ten dia Temanku Taeyong " sambil menunjuk Taeyong yang berada di samping nya, yang tengah terdiam(selalu).

Johnny agak kaget karena Ten tiba-tiba berbalik badan mengahadap nya, dia kebetulan berjalan di belakang Ten dan Taeyong."Na-nama ku Johnny Seo atau Seo Young Ho panggil saja Johnny. aku pindahan dari chicago, kebetulan orang tua ku berasal korea jadi aku bisa bahasa korea" Johnny Tersenyum pada Ten dan dibalas oleh Ten . Namun yang Johnny heran teman nya Ten sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tadi dia lihat namja manis itu hanya diam.

Ya Taeyong dari tadi diam saja karena dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik gara-gara telat. padahal ini semua ulah nya. dasar Tsundere ya gitu.

TBC

next / dic

ah gw binggung sumpah. 1 bulan ini pikiran gw lgi kalut ntah knp.

nyampe buat ngenext ff aja sampe 1 bulan lebih. biasa nya klo lgi seneng gw bisa bikin ff dalam 3 hari doang. lah ini gw mager mulu kelakuan nya. tapi karena udh banyak followers nya jdi gw semangat buat ngenext nya.

maaf nih cuma sedikit. di next chapter masih cerita flasback ya. maaf blm ada moment jaeyong nya. gw ushin nanti next chapter lebih panjang lagi

gw ngak yakin nih ff bakal ada yg baca lgi. pasti buat review bikin males huhu

klo ada typo harap maklumin ya.

butuh review penyemangat nih""biar gw bisa update cepet. klo yg review banyak kan otomatis bikin saya seneng dan jdi semangat ngenext nya.

makasih buat yg udh fav, follow, saranghae

Ttd

yeon


	5. Chapter 3

Show

Me Your Love

JAEYONG

(Jaehyun x Taeyong)

BL/BoyLove

Yaoi

Summary : Jaehyun itu adik kelasnykelasnya Taeyong yang super tampan malah kelewatan tampan nya. Tapi Entah kenapa Jaehyun bisa suka sama Taeyong yang tsundere. Dan bagaimana bisa Jaehyun tau Taeyong kan mereka beda kelas??? nyokk cari tau..

Sejak saat Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong pulang kerumah nya. Taeyong sekarang lebih sering murung di kelas. Ya iya orang Jaehyun nyamperin mulu. Taeyong ngak bisa ngehindar, karena Jaehyun udah baik hati mau maafin kelakuan Taeyong waktu itu.

Taeyong jarang ke kantin bareng Ten lagi.Ten membiarkan Taeyong dengan Jaehyun saja, biarkan mereka mengenal lebih dekat. Padahal Ten inggin sekali bercerita dengan Taeyong, makan bareng di kantin terus pulang bareng. Ini semua ulah Johhny yang tidak membiarkan Ten untuk menggangu Taeyong. Kata nya sih biar Taeyong cepet punya pacar kasian sendiri terus. Ten sebel.

Hari ini Terasa membosankan bagi Taeyong dia suntuk harus berada di dalam kelas terus, ditemani celotehan Jaehyun yang sama sekali tidak Taeyong dengarkan.

"hyung apa kau tidak mau kekantin?? tanya Jaehyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

"Hyung jangan memakai earphone mulu dengar kan aku" Jaehyun melepaskan earphone yang tadi menyangkut di telinga Taeyong. Taeyong terlonjak kaget akan kelakuan Jaehyun yang seenak nya melepaskan earphone dari telinga nya.

Jaehyun menatap mata doe milik Taeyong. Taeyong jadi gugup sungguh, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jika sikap Jaehyun mulai aneh dan mulai menatap nya seperti ini, jantung Taeyong mulai berdebar tidak karuan. _apa ia menyukai Jaehyun??_ , Tapi Taeyong selalu menyangkal itu. Ya keras kepala nya kambuh dan sikap tsundere nya juga menghalangi semua rasa cinta yang ada di hati Taeyong akan sedikit sulit mungkin bagi Jaehyun untuk mendapatkan sepetuhnya hati Taeyong. kita tekankan sekali lagi ini hanya MUNGKIN OKEY. Kemungkinan juga sangat mudah jika Jaehyun bisa meruntuhakan keras kepala Taeyong dan ke tsunderenya.

"A.. pa yang kau lakukan?? " Tanya Taeyong dengan terbata dan menatap Jaehyun dengan gugup tidak terlalu sanggup menatap mata brown itu.

"kau menggabaikan ku hyung, aku tak suka " sarkas Jaehyun.

" maaf tapi hyung sedang.. " tiba-tiba Jaehyun mendekatkan wajah nya menuju wajah Taeyong membuat Taeyong tidak meneruskan kalimat nya lagi.

dengan cepat bibir Jaehyun membungkam bibir cherry milik Taeyong ,Jaehyun memberikan sedikit kecupan kecil dibibir cherry itu, tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Rasa nya beban yang Jaehyun punya menghilang seketika kala dia menyatukan bibir nya dengan taeyong. Sungguh Taeyong memberikan ketenangan dalam hati nya sekarang ini.

Ciuman itu sudah terlepas beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat Taeyong mematung seketika, Jantung nya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi.

" hyung suntukkan" sungguh Jaehyun bahagia sekarang, padahal tadi dia kesal pada Taeyong, ya karena Taeyong mengabaikan nya. Tapi entah setan dari mana menghampiri Jaehyun untuk melakukan itu.

Untung kelas Taeyong sedang sepi, anak-anak yang lain sedang makan siang dikantin.

Jaehyun beranjak dari duduk nya, dia menatap Taeyong yang masih mematung Jaehyun terkekeh sendiri kenapa kakak kelas nya ini lucu sekali sih, masa di cium gitu aja melayang nya lama banget.

Jaehyun menggengam tangan kecil milik Taeyong sungguh pas dalam genggeman Jaehyun.

"Hyung ayo kita keluar sebentar aku ingin jalan-jalan ke danau di belakang sekolah ayo" ajak Jaehyun dengan sedikit memberikan guncangan di tangan Taeyong yang di genggam nya.

Taeyong mengkerjapkan mata nya dia sudah terlalu lama melayang dari bumi ini sejak Jaehyun mengecup bibir cherry nya.

sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya Taeyong beranjak dan menghentakan tangan nya yang di genggam Jaehyun jadi Terlepas.

"ayo, jangan banyak tanya nanti bel masuk berbunyi lagi" Taeyong berjalan mendahului Jaehyun dan sedikit menghentakan kaki nya. tuhkan Tsundere nya kambuh lagi. Jaehyun sabar kok.

Jalan Taeyong terhenti kala dia melihat danau itu. Termenung sejenak dan kembali melangkah ke tepi danau, semilir angin berhembus sedikit mengusak rambut nya. Dan Jaehyun menatap punggung Taeyong dari belakang, entah Jaehyun tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Taeyong mengabaikan nya, dan rasa nya Jaehyun berada di dunia berbeda kala Taeyong mulai mendekat ke danau itu. Disana juga ada bangku seperti ditaman untuk beristirahat dan melihat pemandangan danau.

Taeyong mulai termenung lagi mata nya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

 _dua namja dengan beda postur tubuh yang mencolok tengah berdiri di danau belakang sekolah. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam menikmati angin yang berhembus dan melihat air danau itu sedikit terguncang oleh angin membuat gelombang kecil._

 _yang lebih tinggi muali membuka suara "maafkan aku Taeyongie, aku harus pergi ke Amerika, orang tua ku akan menjodohkan ku dengan Baekhyun. pernikahan kami akan dilakukan disana. maaf sekali lagi bukan aku tidak mencintai mu bahkan aku sangat mencintai mu, tapi takdir tidak mengijinkan ku untuk terus berasama mu. orang tua ku terlalu kejam untuk di tentang. aku takuk kamu akan terluka hanya karena terus bertahan bersama ku. kita tidak akan bahagia. aku yakin bisa mencintai Baekyun seperti aku mencintai mu. maaf sekali lagi, disini pertemuan terakhir kita, semoga menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku dan lebih mencintai mu yang sanggup untuk bertahan bersama mu " Chanyeol meneteskan air mata nya dia tidak sanggup melihat mata yang selalu ia pandang dengan cinta kini akan meneteskan air mata dan itu karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah kakak kelas Taeyong .Yang jatuh hati pada nya._

 _"lakukan lah ,aku baik-baik saja hyung .aku tak pantas mendapatkan cinta mu jadi pergi lah selagi aku baik pada mu kumohon pergi hiks.. hiks" air mata itu menetes yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Taeyong dia tidak sanggup bila harus menahan semua beban cinta nya, ini yang akan pergi meninggalkan luka di hati._

 _Chanyeol mencoba untuk menggengam tangan Taeyong yang masih setia menatap air danau sambil meneteskan air mata nya tidak terisak karena dia tahan sebisa mungkin Taeyong menahan nya. Merasa ada tangan yang akan menggengemnya langsung Taeyong tepis, dia menata manik hitam kelam milik Chanyeol._

 _"Jangan membuat ku berharap lagi hyung, dengan kau menggengam tangan ku apa luka ini akan hilang?? bahkan itu akan membuat aku lebih terluka, bukankah hyung akan belajar mencintai dia??. Jadi pergi lah. tidak ada lagi harapan untuk ku bertahan bukan?? PERGI" Taeyong mendorong kasar Chanyeol dengan segenap tenaga yang iya punya. Walau Taeyong yakin tidak akan membuat Chanyeol jatuh tapi setidak nya dia berusaha untuk menyakiti Chanyeol dengan doranagan begitu, karena ini sebuah tolakan bagi Chanyeol. Taeyong berharap dia bisa menyerah akan cinta nya Terhadap Chanyeol._

"AKU MEMBENCI MU hiks..hiks" Taeyong teriak dan menangis dia menginggat kejadian dimana dia menjadi pengecut seperti ini membiarkan seseorang yang ia cintai pergi bersama orang lain dan bahagia bahkan tanpa memikirkan hati nya. Sampai saat ini Taeyong masih sendiri tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba untuk melupakan kakak kelas nya tiga tahun lalu itu .Karena dia terlalu terbiasa akan kehadirannya mungkin jadi sesikit sulit.

Jaehyun yang mendengar Taeyong berteriak seperti itu. Jaehyun kira Taeyong sedang menikmati pemandangan Danau, jadi Jaehyun mengabaikan nya.

Jaehyun yang tengah terduduk segera menghampiri Taeyong yang menangis.

"Hyung ada apa?? kenapa menangis?? " Jaehyun membalikan tubuh kecil Taeyong yang sedang menatap air danau dengan air mata yang terus menetes dari pelupuk mata Taeyong. Untuk menatap mata brown milik Jaehyun . Taeyong menatap mata Jaehyun disana ada ketenangan sungguh baru kali ini Taeyong menangis di hadapan orang lain kecuali Ten.

"Buat aku melupakan nya Jaehyun bantu aku hikss.. hiks.. aku sakit luka lama ku belum sembuh sepenuh nya kumohon hiks..hiks" Taeyong menjongkokan badan nya di hadapan Jaehyun .

Jaehyun tidak sanggup melihat Taeyong seperti ini dan baru kali ini dia melihat Taeyong menangis dan memohon. Yang Jaehyun tahu Taeyong itu si keras kepala dan tsundere. Mungkin itu hanya topeng nya untuk bertahan sejauh ini.

"Bangun hyung jangan memohon dihadapan ku. Tanpa kau minta aku sudah menyukai mu bahkan mungkin akan lebih dari sekedar suka hyung " Jaehyun memeggang pundak sepit Taeyong merengkuh nya. Agar berdiri berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Mata doe itu menatap mata Jaehyun dengan perasaan meminta.

"benarkah?? sungguh?? "pertanyaan itu yang muncul dari bibir cherry Taeyong, Jaehyun menggangukan kepala nya.

Taeyong memeluk nya. dengan sekali terkapan membuat Jaehyun sedikit kehilangan napas nya.

Ting

Ting

Ting

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi membuat Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaehyun dan mengecup kilat bibir Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengusap air mata nya . "Aku menyukai mu juga jaehyun" Taeyong bermonolog dalam lari nya.

"HEY hyung siapa yang mengijinkan mu mencium ku hyung~~" Teriak Jaehyun yang masih berdiri disana. angin mulai kembali mengusak surai hitam Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mulai berjalan menuju kelas nya membiarkan Taeyong yang tadi berlari menuju kelas nya, karena malu telah mencium bibir Jaehyun.

meninggalkan Tempat paling di sukai Taeyong dan sekaligus di benci nya. Hal itu akan hilang oleh ingatan nya akan kejadian hari ini. Angin berhembus di danau itu dengan langit biru yang menghias. Pepohonan hijau yang bergoyang di terpa angin. Tempat duduk yang selalu Taeyong tempati dulu di kini penuhi dedaunan kering yang jatuh karena sudah jarang orang bermain di sekitar danau.

Taeyong sedang mencatat di buku nya menulis apa yang di tulis Saem di depan sana ,hari ini dia bahagia akhir nya ada orang yang mau memulai sebuah hubungan dengan nya, walau belum sepenuh nya sih, tapi tetap saja Taeyong bahagia.

Ten menenggok ke arah tempat duduk Taeyong, Ten melihat Taeyong tersenyum dengan tulus. Ini pertama kali nya Taeyong tersenyum seperti itu setelah kejadian yang menimpah nya waktu itu. Ten ikut bahagia juga.

"Johnny lihat dia, aku baru melihat senyum itu lagi setelah sekian lama Taeyong sembunyikan" Johnny mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan ikut bahagia" ya seperti kalian tahu kalo Johnny pernah menaruh hati pada Taeyong. Dan sekarang sedikit demi sedikit perasaan nya akan menghilang. Tergantikan oleh seseorang yang ada di hadapan nya ini. Johnny sangat mencintai Ten walau belum sepenuh nya, Tapi dia akan berusaha.

"Itu harus " sarkas Ten dan menatap Johnny dengan senyum memggemaskan nya.

"Tentu saja Tenie-ku yang manis" Johnny mencubit hidung munggil Ten dengan gemas.

Tok

Tok

" Tuan muda bangun, ini sudah pagi anda harus sekolah " ucap salah satu maid di balik pintu kamar Jaehyun. yah disini ada maid karena Jaehyun anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung , salah satu pemeggang marisan Jung _Company_ yang memiliki berbagai cabang perusahaan di beberapa kota di korea.

Tapi Jaehyun lebih suka mandiri dibanding meminta sesuatu kepada orang tua nya.

"hmm" Jaehyun mengerang mergangkan badan nya yang masih terasa kaku. "Iya aku bangun"

Jaehyun beranjak dari tempat tidur nya. Jaehyun tiba-tiba tersenyum kala pikirannya memutar kembali moment kemarin saat di danau bersama Taeyong. Membuat Jaehyun ingin cepat pergi kesekolah. Ini dia salah satu penyemangat Jaehyun untuk saat ini dan mungkin seterusnya. Jaehyun akan membuat Taeyong jadi milik nya, apa lagi kemari dia sudah menemukan harapan di dalam diri Taeyong terhadap nya.

"Aku jadi semakin menyukai mu Taeyong hyung " sambil bermonolog Jaehyun menggambil handuk nya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi .

Jaehyun sudah rapih dan dia turun ke bawah mansion rumah nya. Menuju meja makan keluarga Jung. Disana hanya ada makanan-makanan yang di buat maidnya tidak ada Appa mau pun Eomma nya. Ini lah yang setiap pagi Jaehyun lihat tanpa sapaan selamat pagi dari orang tua nya. Terkecuali maid nya.

Jaehyun untuk sekarang masih bisa mengerti akan orang tua nya yang selalu mementingkan pekerjaan nya di bandingkan anak nya, tapi Jaehyun nyakin mereka menyayangi Jaehyun begitu pula Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terlalu pusing jika nanti dia harus terlibat dalam perusahahan itu. Memikirkan nya saja Jaehyun sudah tidak sanggup Jika harus meninggal-ninggalkan rumah seperti orang tua nya, tapi nanti kalau Jaehyun menikah dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun tidak sanggup meninggalkan nya hanya untuk bekerja.

"heyy kenapa aku berpikir sampai situ Taeyong hyung saja belum jadi pacarku kenapa pikiran ku sudah sampai sana " Jaehyun memukul kepala nya sendiri sambil memakan makanannya.

TBC

halloo lama ngak update" gw hehe

gw ngak tau ini rasa nya ff gw makin ngak jelas sumpah demi apa pun. gw bikin nih ff ngalir aja gitu sehari doang. gw ngetik fia hp coba saking pengen cepet ngenext .

padahal gw mau bikin ff flasback lagi di chapter ini. tapi gw pengen ada Jaeyong moment jadi gw pendem tpi itu flasback nya udh nyangkut dikit. orng yang bikin taeyong murung itu chanyeol hwakkss ngak suka?? terserah yang ada di pikiran gw cuma abang ceye itu hehe.

Thnks to : **riskaendahp, Prince yuta, kyunie, SHINeexo, gitakanya, JaeyongieFangirl, Rinhyun Uchina ll, jhx, vrnsafitri, Guest:yuta ikemen, Deen, jilly choi, pissangnim, nunim, cabekyun, dewi julianti, cottoncandgii.**

gw harap kalian yang udh pernah review ,review lagi dan buat yang belum semoga cepat review.

makasihsekali lagi buat yang udh review, follow, dan fav

사랑해


End file.
